Satisfied
by Fanfictionranger
Summary: Before Ash decides to travel to the far out region of Unova, he along with his many Pokemon train like never before. Enjoy! Also check out my AshxPaul community and Ash Ketchum form!
1. Episode 1: Train harder and more!

_**Note: I don't own Pokemon**_

_**Read & Review!**_

* * *

_**Key**_

**Bold text = Pokemon moves / Pokedex entries**

_Italic text = Flashbacks / Emphasis_

_'Italic text' = Thoughts_

_"Italic text." = Telepathy_

***** = Curse word (insert whatever) (though if it has a letter before the * then there's already a curse word in place)

"(text)." = Meowth translates Pokespeech

* * *

Ash knew he had done at least one thing right this time in the Pokemon league, he brought back old friends.

As he laid across the grassy fields in Professor Oak's ranch, he looked up at the clouds passing by, hearing many of his Pokemon run around and play.

He was so close to winning, he could feel it in his gut, the minute he decided to bring back some old friends.

Yet he didn't, but then again, just how does one manage to find a legendary Pokemon...without some world-ending dilemma mind you...and add them to their team?!

Ash doesn't blame Tobias of course, but still as he stood up and looked at Gible chasing Pikachu and Totodile in some race of sorts, that he'd at least asked how, must of been some story.

It was then Ash decided to train harder then ever, and that meant much more since the professor spoke of a vast region unlike any others.

He was going to meet up with the professor there, and invited the raven haired teen as their league starts in the fall just like any other region's league.

Which left him lots of time to prepare this time, instead of rush forward to the next league.

So he trained his Pokemon for a number of months, even bringing back old ones he released/lend to from all over.

His many Tauros changed as well, all but the alpha(the one he used in the Orange league) where traded, since they wanted to stretch out their legs more. Though not before a emotional goodbye, with one last stampede of love as Ash could call it.

It was worth it to see them all happier, even if that meant he had to repair the fence they broke into for it.

Heck, even Meowth from Team Rocket joined his team(truly).  
Apparently Jessie was in Hoenn doing contest, and James was challenging the Kalos gyms. They separated since they quit Team Rocket for good, but Ash managed to get both of their cell numbers so the three could still talk to one another.

It did help him, as he used the time to learn more from Professor Oak(abilities, type advantages/disadvantages which this time he was going to pay attention to, and on the new Pokemon he could possibly receive...even some from regions beyond Unova like Kalos and Alola).

He also was taught by his mother, mainly on cooking and survival techniques. For while he had fun traveling with friends, he knew he needed such skills especially in a new region he had no one this time he know. Plus it helped since Brock was off being a med student, and he couldn't cook for the teen on his journeys.

Speaking of, he's gotten tons of info from Brock on breeding, mainly Pokemon food...this time not edible like his poffins he made the one time.

* * *

"Hey Ash, I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

"Sure Brock! What you need?" It's been three months into his training regimen, and Ash had just finished up for the day of training before dinner when his mother spoke of someone calling him. Sure enough it was Brock, whom now was working part-time at Pewter City's Pokemon center while in school.

"Your going on your next journey starting when the leagues begin and all right?" Ash nods, "I was wondering if you could bring along my Croagunk."

Ash's eyes go wide, "Croagunk?! Wait why?" It wasn't that long it seemed since he'd seen the poison type frog, yet he can't imagine him wanting to be on his team since he had sort of a thing on Brock apparently. "Is he using too many **Poison Jabs **on you there?"

Brock laughs shaking his head, "No no, it's just I know he loves battling. While he has been at the gym trained by my siblings and all, I think it be best he travel a bit, have more of a challenge you know?"

Ash nods, "Okay...what does he say? I mean I could I guess, just wondering if he'd even go with me."

"We've talked and he agrees, and don't get like that Ash, he likes you."

Ash frowns, "Well alright, would you like one of my Pokemon to lend to you if you want?"

Brock shakes his head, "Nah it's fine, though call me when your in Unova, like to check up on Croagunk and see all your new Pokemon okay?"

Ash nods and smiles, "Okay! See you Brock!"

"See you Ash."

* * *

It was a few weeks after the call that Ash received a group(18) of Pokemon from his Tauros were finally arriving.

Ash hurried through breakfast, rushing out the door(this time dressed), and out to the ranch as all his Pokemon where gathered to meet the new family members.

He could see Charizard and Primeape discussing something, perhaps a new sparring partner they hope. Next to them was Lapras and Butterfree, said latter's mate alongside them. Pidgeot made a welcoming caw, as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and over to the Kanto bird.

With that everyone welcomed Ash a good morning, just in time, as the Professor came outside with a bunch of Pokeballs in his hands, alongside him was Gary.

"Well Ashy-boy, ready to meet your new team members?"

Ash rolled his eyes playfully, "Morning to you too."

With the flick of the wrist, both professors flicked the many pokeballs in the air, showering the area in a white light.


	2. Episode 2: Phone call Pokemon gallore!

_**Note: I don't own Pokemon**_

_**Read & Review!**_

* * *

_**Key**_

**Bold text = Pokemon moves / Pokedex entries**

_Italic text = Flashbacks / Emphasis_

_'Italic text' = Thoughts_

_"Italic text." = Telepathy_

***** = Curse word (insert whatever) (though if it has a letter before the * then there's already a curse word in place)

"(text)." = Meowth translates Pokespeech

* * *

Gary chuckles as Ash is now hanging out and talking with all his Pokemon, "Only Ashy-boy can get lucky enough to gain so many rare Pokemon."

Professor Oak sighs as he turns to his godson, "Now now, I'd argue but it's more he has now more then one shiny Pokemon."

Indeed there was, as Ash seemed to receive Pokemon from all the regions in just one trade it looked like, with Pokemon from Kalos and Alola.

Ash didn't pay attention to either of them as they seem to bicker in the background.

Looking from one Pokemon to the next, in awe at each and every one, like a kid at a candy store.

Pikachu eventually snapped him out of it, handing his Pokedex(now upgraded for Unova and other regions) before going over to Gible who was chatting with Bulbasaur.

One by one he analyzed each of the new family members, their skills and abilities, it was a good bunch.

"So um hi, I'm Ash your new trainer."

Ash nervously chuckled as the youngest of the pack was looking at him in awe, while the older ones looked in suspicion and doubt, "Uh I know for some of you this isn't new and all...but I'm gonna make sure this time counts."

With that, he gains a bit more confidence, "As you can tell from my Pokemon behind me, I've traveled a lot. Before, I hadn't brought some of my old Pokemon along when I was in Sinnoh previously. Now that's gonna change, since I'm heading to Unova this fall and entering the league." Now he realized he got some of the elite Pokémon's attention, "It won't be easy, as I'm going to train you all to the best we can be, you'll hear from my Pokemon that this isn't no cake walk."

Ash takes a deep breath, "When it comes to Unova, I'll be rotating a lot with everyone here and my other Pokemon. Usually it'll be after every gym, but most of the time it'll be because of needing help training any new Pokemon I acquire there, or just cause I feel one of you all might have an opportunity to do something new."

He could tell some where confused, "What I mean is, events and competitions you won't have done before but are able to. For instance, I've done Pokeringer competitions, contests, pokemon triathlons, pokemon ping pong, tag battles, pokemon sumo, pokemon boxing, races, you name it. Point is, these can help you get stronger, learn something new, and overall have fun and relax every now and then."

"Now I don't know how many, if at all of these and more are in Unova, but if they are I'll make sure to ask each and every single one of you alongside your new team members if you want to participate."

With that, Ash gave Pikachu and Bulbasaur(along with Charizard for the more imitating and large Pokemon) to start with simple yet advance training. Some mini battles, some sparing, and overall checking out the power and move range of each newcomer.

This left Ash to go and talk with Gary and the professor, on different care each of his new Pokemon would need, alongside advice on new moves he should try and teach to any.

There was only a few months till it was time to head to Unova, Ash wanted to make these last months count.

* * *

Paul wasn't sure whom had the urgency to call on his cellphone.

He wasn't much of a people's person, yet someone had his number, or at the very least no common sense, as it was four in the morning when he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paul!"

Paul's eyes go wide, now defintly awake as he gripped the phone a bit tighter, "Ketchum?!"

He could hear a bit of what he could tell was Pikachu speaking in the background as Ash spoke, "Yeah-Pikachu quit it!"

"Uh what's going on?"

Ash sighed, "Nothing, just Pikachu making weird faces, ugh great now Gible's doing it too thanks buddy. Meowth why are you looking at me like that?"

Paul softly groaned, "Any chance that's all you called for? It's four in the morning."

Also Meowth? Does he mean that one from Team Rocket?

There was a bit of silence at the moment, before get this, Ash stuttered as if he were actually lost for words. Pikachu laughs in the background, with a low cackle Paul assumed was Gible. "Aw the twerp is finally falling in love, instead of the other way around." Yep, that was the Team Rocket Meowth alright, wonder how he managed to catch him?

"W-What?! Ugh Meowth stop it! And ugh I'm sorry, I should of know the time difference! S-sorry!"

Paul shrugs, "Whatever, but why did you call?"

Ash stutters some more, "W-well I...oh geez how is this so difficult to say? I-I was wondering if you were busy sometime this fall?"

"Uh why?"

"W-well you see I'm heading to this far region Unova for their league this fall. I-I have an extra ticket, and was wondering if you like to come with me?"

Paul shook his head, trying to understand if he heard his rival right, "Wait me? What about your friends?" Surely the Brock guy and the girl could be top picks?

"Well Brock's off at medical school and working at the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Dawn's off with her Buneary at some fashion shoot, and later is heading to Hoenn to see May."

Paul didn't really know who May was, possibly the one from the Wallace Cup Ash signed up for?

"B-Besides...I-I really like you to come along."

Paul mentally swore to get his brother on fixing the heater, as it seemed the only explanation why his face was heating up.

"Well I guess, don't have much to do since Brandon's on an expedition and won't be back for awhile."

The purple haired teen could literally picture the bright, adorable smile on the other teen's face..._'Wait, when did Ash become cute?!'_

"A-Awesome! Meet me at...hold on gotta check Unova's brochure...Nuvema Town airport entrance let's say...end of August?"

Paul checked the date, he knew Reggie could give him a ride, but if he went in the middle of August instead of the end...

"I can travel to there on August 25th, as it is a four hour time difference here to get there."

"Okay! I'll meet you there on the 30th then! T-That is if y-you'll stay there till then?"

He shrugs, "Can't exactly go far enough you won't follow huh?"

Ash chuckles, "Yeah...well I gotta go, hopefully Charizard isn't fighting with the Dodrio again."

"Wait Ketchum! What do you mean-..."

Paul hears the call hanged up, leaving him to wonder just how many Pokemon this teen had these days.

He knew Ash had more then his Sinnoh Pokemon on hand, as he recognized some he saw when he was in Hoenn.

Still it did get him thinking as he suddenly and surprisingly started to write down a list of things he'd need for the new region on a spare notebook of his.

_'Why am I doing this? He's my rival, and yet here I am preparing for a trip for who knows how long and...'_

Paul grumbles as he writes down one more thing on his list, before going downstairs to see if Reggie was around to battle him as there was no way he was falling behind Ash.

Last thing on his list? A book about feelings, cause Arceus only knows what Paul was feeling that got him heated and suddenly agreeing to travel with Ash.


	3. Ash & Paul's Pre-Unova Pokemon

**Ash's** **Pokemon**(Which btw his on hold team limit has been increased from 6 to 10...you know due to hard work and stuff. Same as Paul as well.)

**Pokemon | Gender | Ability | Moves | Chance of** **evolution ( 0% = None) | Shiny or not**

Pikachu | Male | Static | Thunderbolt / Iron Tail / Quick attack / Dig / Double team / Brick break | Possible (Might later evolve to Alolan Raichu but unsure yet) | Not shiny

Meowth | Male | Pickup | Fury swipes / Night slash / Thunderbolt / +3 TBD | Possible| Not shiny

Crogunk(Brock's) | Male | Anticipation | Poison jab / Poison sting/ Brick break / Shadow ball / Protect / + TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Bulbasaur | Male | Chlorophyll | Vine whip / Magical leaf / Solarbeam / Dig / Venoshock / Tackle | 0% | Not shiny

Charizard | Male | Blaze | Flamethrower / Seismic toss / Dragon tail / Wing attack / Shadow Claw / Iron tail | 0% | Not shiny

Kingler | Male | Shell armor | Vice grip / Bubble beam / Iron defense / Sleep talk / Ice beam / Metal claw | 0% | Not shiny

Muk | Male | Poison touch | Sludge bomb / Body slam / Thunderbolt / Shadow ball / Double team / Ice punch | 0% | Not shiny

Tauros (Nickname Alpha) | Male | Intimate | Horn attack / Double team / Zen headbutt / Flamethrower / Shock wave / Stomping tantrum | 0% | Not shiny

Snorlax | Male | Thick Fat | Body slam / Headbutt / Mega punch / Hammer arm / Flamethrower / Hyper beam | 0% | Not shiny

Heracross | Male | Guts | Focus Punch / Horn attack / Megahorn / Sleep talk / Aerial ace / Shadow claw | 0% | Not shiny

Bayleef | Female | Overgrow | Vine whip / Body slam / Magical leaf/ Ancient Power / Detect /+ TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Typhlosion | Male | Flash Fire | Aerial ace / Agility / Flame wheel / Flamethrower/ Crush claw / + TBD | 0% | Not shiny

Totodile | Male | Torrent | Water gun / Slash / Ice fang / Double team / Focus punch / + TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Noctowl | Female | Insomnia | Hypnosis / Sky attack / Confusion / Steel wing / Shadow ball / + TBD | 0% | Shiny

Donphan | Female | Sturdy | Defense curl / Rollout/ Hyper beam/ Fire fang/ Thunder fang / Earthquake | 0% | Not shiny

Swellow | Female | Guts | Double team / Aerial ace / Twister/ Steel wing/ Brave bird/ Sleep talk | 0% | Not shiny

Sceptile | Male | Overgrow | X-Scissor / Leaf blade / Dual chop / Bullet seed / Detect / Night slash | 0% | Not shiny

Crawdunt | Male | Shell armor | Crab hammer / Bubble beam / Payback / Vice grip / Iron defense / Dragon dance | 0% | Not shiny

Torkoal | Male | White smoke | Flame thrower / Body slam / Iron defense / Stomping tantrum / Ancient Power / Smokescreen | 0% | Not shiny

Glalie | Male | Inner focus | Ice beam / Headbutt / Double team / Light screen / Gyro ball / Shadow ball | 0% | Not shiny

Staraptor | Male | Intimidate | Aerial ace / Brave bird / Close combat / Quick attack / Steel wing / Double team | 0% | Not shiny

Torterra | Male | Overgrow | Rock climb / Synthesis / Energy ball / Light screen / Earthquake / Crunch | 0% | Not shiny

Infernape | Male | Blaze | Flame wheel / Dig / Flamethrower / Flare blitz / Mach Punch / Acrobatics | 0% | Not shiny

Buizel | Male | Swift swim | Water pulse / Ice punch/ Sonic boom / Aqua jet / Water gun / + TBD| Possible | Not shiny

Gliscor | Male | Sand veil | X-scissor / Fire fang / Steel wing / Screech / Poison jab / Stone edge | 0% | Not shiny

Gible | Male | Sand veil | Draco meteor / Dig / Rock smash / Metal claw /+ 2 TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Wartortle | Male | Torrent | Water gun / Rapid spin / Iron defense / Ice beam/ Dragon pulse / + TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Primeape | Male | Defiant | Mega kick / Seismic toss / Bulk up / Aerial ace / Thunderbolt / Revenge | 0% | Not shiny

Butterfree | Male | Tinted lens | Sleep powder / Psybeam/ Air slash/ Shadow ball/ Energy ball/ Protect | 0% | Not shiny

(Mate given to his mother and is allowed to frolic at the professor's ranch whenever.)

Pidgeot | Female | Big Pecks | Aerial ace / Twister / Double team / Steel wing / Ominous wind / Hidden power | 0% | Not shiny

Lapras |Female | Hydration | Ice beam / Water pulse / Safeguard / Ancient power / Thunder / Psychic | 0% | Not shiny

**New Pokemon(from trade)**

Absol | Male | Super luck | Double team / Detect / Psycho cut / Flamethrower / Night slash / X-scissor | 0% | Shiny

Skorupi | Male | Sniper | Poison fang/Slash/Protect/+3 TBD | Possible | Shiny

Lampent | Female | Flame body | Shadow Ball / Fire Spin / Psychic / Energy ball / + 2 TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Prinplup | Female | Torrent | Bubble beam / Metal claw / Peck / Double team / +2 TBD | Possible | Shiny

Riolu (the one he bonded with after he saved from Hunter J) | Male | Steadfast | Aura sphere / Force palm / Quick attack / Shadow claw / +2 TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Milotic | Female | Cute charm | Aqua ring/ Dragon tail / Hydro pump / Blizzard / Iron tail / Disarming voice | 0% | Shiny

Gengar (from gym leader Sabrina that he used as a Haunter against) | Male | Cursed body | Shadow punch / Thunder / Hypnosis / Drain punch / Psychic / Energy ball | 0% | Not shiny

Meowstic | Male | Infiltrator | Disarming voice / Psychic / Protect / Iron tail / Thunderbolt / Shadow ball | 0% | Not shiny

Manectric | Female | Static | Discharge / Fire fang / Thunder / Light screen / Sleep talk / Quick attack | 0% | Shiny

Houndoom | Male | Flash fire | Flamethrower / Thunder fang/ Payback / Iron tail / Sludge bomb / Counter | 0% | Not shiny

Grubbin | Male | Swarm | Dig / Screech / Protect / +3 TBD | Possible | Shiny

Gogoat | Female | Sap sipper | Aerial ace / Wild charge/ Horn leech / Zen headbutt / Bulk up / Double team | 0% | Not shiny

Girafaring | Male | Inner focus | Stomp / Shadow ball / Thunder/ Psychic / Grass knot / Dazzling gem | 0% | Shiny

Clefairy | Female | Cute charm | Metronome / Moonblast / Flamethrower / Thunder / Shadow ball / + TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Vulpix (Alolan) | Female | Snow cloak | Ice beam / Swift / Zen headbutt / Flame charge / Iron tail / + TBD | Possible | Not shiny

Teddiursa | Male | Quick feet | Fury swipes / Brick break / Shadow claw / Swords dance / Bulk up / + TBD | Possible | Shiny

Mawile | Female | Intimidate | Thunder punch / Ice fang / Payback / Protect / Brick break / Flash cannon | 0% | Not shiny

Dodrio | Male | Early bird | Tri attack / Drill peck / Double team / Stomping tantrum / Hyper beam / Protect | 0% | Not shiny

Rapidash | Female | Flame body | Flame charge / Megahorn / Wild charge / Agility / Poison jab / Wild charge | 0% | Shiny

* * *

**Paul's Pokemon**

Electivire | Male | Motor drive| Brick break / Thunder / Light screen / Protect / Double team / Iron tail | 0% | Not shiny

Ninjask | Male | Speed boost | Fury cutter / Giga drain / Agility / Metal claw / Aerial ace / Shadow ball | 0% | Not shiny

Aggron | Male | Rock head | Iron defense / Metal claw / Flash cannon / Thunder / Dragon tail / Flamethrower | 0% | Not shiny

Gastrodon | Sand force | Muddy water / Body slam / Ice beam / Water pulse / Endure / Sludge bomb | 0% | Not shiny

Drapion | Battle armor | Pin missile / Cross poison / Poison fang / Thunder fang / Shadow ball / Throat chop | 0% | Not shiny

Froslass | Female | Snow cloak | Ice beam / Blizzard / Protect / Shadow ball / Disable / Thunder | 0% | Not shiny

Torterra | Male | Overgrow | Giga drain / Frenzy plant / Stone edge / Crunch / Sleep talk / Earth power | 0% | Not shiny

Ursaring | Male | Guts | Focus blast / Hammer arm / Slash / Bulk up / Stone edge / Aerial ace | 0% | Not shiny

Honchkrow | Male | Super luck | Dark pulse / Sky attack / Night slash / Aerial ace / Thunder wave / Heat wave | 0% | Not shiny

Weavile | Male | Pressure | Metal claw / Blizzard / Swords dance / Revenge / Agility / Whirlpool | 0% | Not shiny

Gliscor | Male | Sand veil | Sandstorm / X-scissor / Thunder fang / Night slash / Double team / Aerial ace | 0% | Not shiny

Magmortar | Male | Flame body | Flamethrower / Rock tomb / Smog / Psychic / Iron tail / Mach punch | 0% | Not shiny

Nidoking | Male | Poison point | Thunderbolt / Earth power / Double kick / Poison tail / Shadow ball / Surf | 0% | Not shiny


	4. Episode 3: Meet up and another rival?

_**Note: I don't own Pokemon**_

_**Read & Review!**_

* * *

_**Key**_

**Bold text = Pokemon moves / Pokedex entries**

_Italic text = Flashbacks / Emphasis_

_'Italic text' = Thoughts_

_"Italic text." = Telepathy_

Character bashing: Trip

***** = Curse word (insert whatever) (though if it has a letter before the * then there's already a curse word in place)

"(text)." = Meowth translates Pokespeech

* * *

**Location: Nuvema Town**

Ash made it to the Unova's Pokemon professor's lab in no time, considering the lab was in Nuvema Town.

Professor Oak was talking in the lab with said Professor Juniper, while the energetic and not jet-lagged(he's traveled so much he practically is immune to such) teen was on the outside backyard of the lab playing with the many new Pokemon around him.

Thanks to the upgrade of Professor Oak with his Sinnoh pokedex, he didn't need the one from Professor Juniper. All around in the grassy field he scanned each and every new Pokemon that appeared, knowing data on each would be essential if he ever battled any throughout the region.

Alongside him was Pikachu and Meowth, the latter being more on Ash's side, while the mouse more played with the new Pokemon around the area.

"So twerp when's your boyfriend coming over?"

Ash felt his cheeks warm up as he stopped looking at another of this region's Pokemon(turned out to be a Pidove), and turned to the Kanto cat.

"Paul isn't my boyfriend!" He said as he turgidly ignored the warm feeling inside him, "And he's gonna be here in an hour or so..." He then looks to see Pikachu with the other Pokemon, "by the way, how come your not playing with the Pokemon here?"

Meowth scoffs and shrugs, "Please, these Pokemon aren't found anywhere else it seems. Can't be too cautious if there is a reason for such, besides your gonna be catching many of these Pokemon all around this region I'm sure so I'll stick to the team at hand for now."

Ash sighs, but smiles softly as he pets the cat on the head, "Alright, if you want I could release the gang if you like to talk to them and all."

"Nah, besides what if your usual region-based new rival appears? Gotta have surprise on your side while you still can."

Ash shrugs, getting up and walking back into the lab, knowing Pikachu was fine playing with the lab Pokemon, and Meowth would be on his tail so to speak.

"Ah Ash! Just in time, I was about to head back to my lab so to speak."

Ash looks at the Kanto professor, "Wait, your not staying? At least for a week or something?"

The old man smiles and shakes his head, "Nah, gotta make sure my lab doesn't go into flames. Plus gotta make sure your new Pokemon don't give Bulbasaur a hard time, especially since they'll be joining you alongside her so best to help settle them all while I can."

Ash sighs, knowing guiltly this was due to his experience trying to raise Charizard(_before_ he began to listen to him again) and this was how it can be prevented from happening again.

"Thanks Professor, don't worry I'll be rotating all my Pokemon as much as I can."

The professor smiles softly and nods, "Well best of luck to you in this region young man, say such for Paul from me as well."

Ash nods smiling, "Will do!" Meowth just rolls his eyes before climbing up Ash to take Pikachu's normally reserved spot on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash!" While Professor Oak leaves the area, the Unova professor walks in smiling bright at the Kanto native, "I'm just about to give a new trainer his starter Pokemon, want to see for yourself these starters?"

Ash nods excitedly, "Would I?"

As Ash walked into the main entrance of the lab, Meowth mutters under his breath just which of the starters Ash might catch first (since he does seem to get some amount of each region's starters one way or another).

In front of the entrance was a young teen, around 14 Ash assumed(apparently that age for those in Unova to start their Pokemon journey).

He had dirty blond hair, wearing a sleek orange hoodie overlapping a dark grey sweater covering a violet undershirt. He came forward towards the pair, his black and white colored sneakers walking along the sleek blue flooring.

Before Ash though could even say something, the teen boldly flashes a disposable camera up in Ash's face.

"Don't see a Meowth around here much." The teen's voice slightly mellow with a dash of...was it just Ash but a bit of arrogance?

"That's because we're from Kanto blondie."

Everyone's eyes go wide as they turn to Meowth who looks at the teen with a glare, surely seeing the arrogant hue.

"Did that Meowth just talk?!" Trip took a step back, but not before taking another picture, this time of just Meowth.

Ash nods, "Yeah, he's special like that don't you think?"

Meowth's glare softens a bit, for while he doesn't look away from the picture taking teen, he is touched by Ash on him being 'special'.

"You don't think that's abnormal?!"

Professor Juniper sighs as she gets in between the two teens, seeing Ash now frighten glaring at the teen with a cold hard expression, one she never thought someone as young as Ash could have of, and it surprised her that Trip didn't back off after such.

"Look boys, let's break it up okay?" She then turns to Trip with a glare of her own, "I'd like for you to not disrespect my guests here, or otherwise you'd have to go elsewhere for your starter Pokemon."

Trip seemed to finally get some sense, and backed away scoffing arrogantly, which the professor knew it wasn't going to be long before he do something against Ash.

"Ash, this is Trip Shooti. Trip, this is Ash Ketchum, whom I'm sure you've heard of."

Both boys felt the cold hard edge of that last verse, which she purposely did. She made sure to watch every Pokemon league from across the world, some would say just to research other region's Pokemon, and for some part it was, but mostly cause she's a huge fan.

She was a Pokemon trainer not too long ago, and while she focused on research, that didn't mean she doesn't have a team on hand to battle alongside.

She was especially interested, as since Professor Oak spoke of Ash's accomplishments before, she made sure to research more on the teen, and by the number of battles and victories the kid has received, she might of spread the word across Unova online network...not that it wasn't already shown anyway, since she wasn't the only one who watched international Pokemon leagues.

With that, she releases the three starters of her home region in front of the two teens.

Ash's eyes go wide in excitement, as he felt like a kid again whenever he saw a new Pokemon he hadn't before, plus it reminded him of when he got Pikachu. Nostalgia on his mind, he might of missed the introductions and Trip choosing the grass type starter Snivy.

Luckily Meowth didn't, and had put the teen's pokedex from his paws to Ash's hands of the information of said starters.

* * *

**Oshawott, the sea otter Pokemon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.(Pokemon Black)**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Moves: Razor shell/Swords dance/Water gun/Tackle**

* * *

**Snivy, the grass snake Pokemon. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop.(Pokemon White)**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Moves: Tackle/Vine whip/Leaf tornado/Slam**

* * *

**Tepig, the fire pig Pokemon. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them.(Omega Ruby/X)**

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Thick Fat**

**Moves: Tackle/Rollout/Ember/Flame charge**

* * *

Ash nods at Meowth, "Not bad, each could use improvement."

Meowth nods in agreement, "Yeah, plus I bet the one starter if not all of them you'd get on this journey, the first would be the sea otter."

Ash looks at the region's water type starter, whom must of heard the cat as his eyes shined in awe, which made him wonder if this little guy has ever been chosen yet.

"Well Ketchum how about a battle against me, see what you boonie got."

Meowth gasped, his jaw open wide, not even seeing Pikachu appear on Ash's other shoulder in the same shock. Professor Juniper was also in shock, but before she could retort the young man, Ash spoke first.

"What did you call me?" Ash's voice ripped in a cold sheer frost that made even the proud looking fire starter, and her cocky, smiling otter friend shiver in fear.

Trip shrugs and looks at Ash's with a sleek of cockiness, "Show me what you got, battle me."

"My f****** pleasure newbie."

Meowth sighed in relief, hearing the familiar voice of an _actual _rival worthy of Ash.

Pikachu smirks and chuckles, seeing Ash's face go from anger to shock(with a tint of red which he be for sure telling Ash later) as the Sinnoh trainer walks into the lab.

All heads turned.


	5. Episode 4: Battling planning

_**Note: I don't own Pokemon**_

_**Read & Review!**_

* * *

_**Key**_

**Bold text = Pokemon moves / Pokedex entries**

_Italic text = Flashbacks / Emphasis_

_'Italic text' = Thoughts_

_"Italic text." = Telepathy_

***** = Curse word (insert whatever) (though if it has a letter before the * then there's already a curse word in place)

"(text)." = Meowth translates Pokespeech

* * *

**_Ash's team(ON HAND):_**

**_\- Pikachu_**

**_\- Croagunk_**

**_\- Pidgeot_**

**_\- Buizel_**

**_\- Meowth_**

**_\- Gible_**

**_\- Teddiursa_**

**_\+ 3 slots for new Pokemon_**

* * *

**_Paul's team(ON HAND):_**

**_\- Torterra_**

**_\- Honchkrow_**

**_\- Magmortor_**

**_\- Electivire_**

**_\- Gastrodon_**

**_\- Drapion_**

**_\- Ninjask_**

**_\+ 3 slots for new Pokemon_**

* * *

Paul landed in Unova and couldn't get the light feeling inside him as he walked off the pier.

He looked around the first of the Unova region, and honestly looked as any port anywhere else, but there seem to be something else he couldn't get what though.

He managed to find the lab of the region's professor though, kinda hard not to notice as it was one of the biggest buildings in the town.

"Boonie."

He nearly blew a gasket as he heard that one word spew out of some blond haired kid's mouth next to Ketchum.

He was a jerk sure, and if it wasn't for the raven teen, he'd never realize that(or at the very least not till Reggie grew some back bone and told him).

Because of the teen his Chimchar evolved to a better Pokemon then he ever could as a trainer. He even reconciled with the ape for a bit before leaving the Sinnoh league.

Yet he never stooped this low, not even going as far as 'pathetic' to the teen.

If there was one thing he didn't like, it was jerks who had the nerve to say such words like that.

"My f****** pleasure newbie." Yeah, he wasn't gonna let this slide.

* * *

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Paul of Veilstone City and Trip of Nuvema Town!" Professor Juniper says as she stands as referee.

Ash sat on the back steps of the lab, Meowth and Pikachu whispering to each other on his left.

"I don't get it, just why would Paul want to face a beginning trainer? He's got way loads more power and experience then Trip."

As he mutters on the confusion, he glances at Paul's side to see him bring out Electrivire, "Wow, and here I'd thought he go with Magmortor."

Sudden in a flash of white from one of the pokeball's on Ash's belt comes Crogunk to sit on his right.

"Woah Croagunk?! What you doing?" Ash exclaims.

Meowth translates as Ash only gets back croaks, "He says, "(Heard a battle going on, thought I'd see it)."

Ash sighs, "Well it's just some newbie here in Unova named Trip battling Paul."

Pikachu nods, "(Yeah, he called Ash a 'boonie' and now Paul is battling Trip to pay for that.)"

Ash turns a bit red and turns to the mouse before puffing his cheeks and turns back to the battle, "He isn't! He's probably had a long flight or whatever, and decided to have a battle to wake himself up."

Meowth rolls his eyes, "Please," Electrivire sends small shockwaves on the battlefield, "He's playing with the blondie, I mean look, the two aren't even breaking a sweat with those tiny volts." He chuckles, "But look on the purple twerp's face, he's keeping the urge to destroy the blondie so he doesn't hurt the starter."

"(Yeah it seems so, the fire in the boy's eyes show no mercy, yet his actions only due to the snake being a youngling.)"

"Okay big deal...that doesn't mean he can't be holding back just because of Snivy and nothing more."

Meowth groans, "Ugh, here I'd thought you'd stop being so oblivious!"

Pikachu chuckles, "(That is, or he's just trying to deny said feelings because he doesn't think Paul feels the same even though he so does.)"

Ash now groaned as well as the three Pokemon beside him laugh as his face grows more red.

Meanwhile the battle finishes up, in a surprise blast of electricity, with clearly Paul winning the thing.

* * *

After both trainers return their Pokemon, they alongside Ash and Professor Juniper(Croagunk already returned in his pokeball, Pikachu and Meowth back on Ash's shoulders) headed up to the entrance of the lab once more.

Ash was confused though, forgetting the talk he had with his Pokemon, as Paul seemed now a bit more cold-hearted then he saw before with Trip...was something said in the battle he didn't hear?

"Good luck gentlemen, and be sure to fill up the pokedex and have a safe journey!"

Ash waves to the professor goodbye, while Paul bows, and Trip leaves with a flick of his hand in goodbye.

"So Paul, ready to face Unova?"

Paul doesn't speak for a bit, but soon his cold look turns neutral, before him smirking at the raven teen.

"If that's all Unova's got, then we got this league in the bag."

Ash and his Pokemon shoulder duo laugh, even getting a chuckle from Paul(though Ash assumed he was hearing things).

Though as they headed down the route towards the first gym of the region, Ash didn't notice the concealed Pokemon following invisibility from behind.


	6. Episode 5: The Dragon Master

_**Note: I don't own Pokemon**_

_**Read & Review!**_

* * *

_**Key**_

**Bold text = Location in chapter/Pokedex entries/Pokemon moves**

_Italic text = Flashbacks / Emphasis_

_'Italic text' = Thoughts_

_"Italic text" = Telepathy_

***** = Curse word (insert whatever) (though if it has a letter before the * then there's already a curse word in place)

"(text)." = Meowth translates Pokespeech

* * *

Ash decided to make a last minute team switch up, but the two managed to have made it halfway in the forest route before the sun began to set.

They set up camp, having not much between the two, but enough to get some food for them and their Pokemon.

Afterwards doing some training and mini battles that nearly kept Ash up all night then for he couldn't stop smiling.

The next morning they pack up, Pikachu and Meowth on their usual spots on Ash's shoulders, only Gible decided to stay out...whether it was to chomp on Ash's head the teen didn't know.

"So Paul, what kind of Pokemon are you looking for here?" Ash was scanning a usual Pidove or Patrat around the pathway as they kept walking to the next gym.

Paul shrugged, "I'm open I guess, just gotta be strong."

Ash nods, as he could tell from Paul it wasn't necessarily a bad thing like he thought in the past.

Strength is good on a team, but in Paul's case it's more the strongest survive his training, and since Sinnoh, isn't going to bash any weak Pokemon, but more just pass by to the next Pokemon.

"Axew!" Suddenly out of one of the bushes next to Paul, a bipedal, greenish-gray Pokemon appeared and tackled Gible in what seemed enjoyment? Ash took out his pokedex and scanned the creature.

* * *

**Axew, the tusk Pokemon. They mark their territory by leaving gashes in trees with their tusks. If a tusk breaks, a new one grows in quickly. (Pokemon Black)**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability:**

**Moves: Scratch, Dragon rage, +4 moves TBD**

* * *

"Aw great, another version of your Gliscor twerp." Ash rolls his eyes as Meowth mentions the lovable, but kind of clumsy bat.

"Axew! What are you doin-is that a Gible?!" Out from the bushes like said Pokemon, a tan skinned girl pops out. Her dark purple, knee length as she stood up and walked over to Axew, bobbled a bit as she looked from between Ash and Paul, "Which of you are it's trainer?"

Ash mentally sighs as he raises his hand slightly, "Um he's mine, why you ask?"

"Well as you can tell, I'm a dragon master in training!"

Paul looked at the girl confused, "A what in training?"

The girl turned from Ash and glared at similarly purple haired teen, "A dragon master! Only the best to train and use dragon type Pokemon!"

Ash frowns, "Uh I don't know about dragon masters, did you Paul?"

Paul shook his head, "Only dragon type trainers I know are gym leaders."

Ash nods in agreement, "Yeah same here, though there is the champions like Lance and Cynthia."

Paul nods, remembering the Sinnoh champion.

"So um anyway what's your name is I might ask? I'm Ash, and that's my partner Pikachu, my Meowth….Meowth, and my Paul-I mean rival Paul!"

Ash flustered as he embarrassingly ignored said Pokemon teasing him, which in turn freaked the girl out with, "IS THAT POKEMON TALKING?!"

Meowth sighs and looks at the girl, "No I'm just a hallucination of your imagination."

Paul could be heard slightly chuckling, if he wasn't already slightly red.

The girl backs up a bit, the Axew from before goes into the girl's hair, which Ash assumed must be super thick if it can hold a Pokemon.

"I'm Iris, future dragon master."

Ash nods, "Um okay nice to meet you then, we best be going if we're gonna make to Straiton City before dark."

Paul shakes out of his state, nodding before hurriedly following the raven haired teen as said teen returns Gible and heads down the path once more.

"Wait!"

Paul groaned, turning to the teen before Ash could say a word, "What? As you can see we're in a rush here."

Iris frowned and glared at him, "Excuse me! Listen emo kid I just want to battle Ash here. I mean how can this kid possibly have a docile dragon type with little training at this point?"

"Kid?! Little training?! I'm fifth-teen! Do I really look that young you guys?" Ash grumbles as he turns to his Pokemon.

"Eh, I mean why did you think Jessie, James, and I kept calling you twerp all these years?"

"Pika pika…"

"Okay fine that too, but really you do kinda have the young kid look."

"Okay...wait what did Pikachu say?"

"I ain't telling."

Ash sighs, "Gible and Croagunk, come out please." Out came the dragon and the poison frog in front of the teen, the latter croaking as usual.

"Wait, I get if your battling with Gible, but why Croagunk?"

"Paul, your going to be refereeing this match...plus Croagunk can handle these two, right?"

Crogunk just croaks as Ash looks at him, then silently goes and sits on a tree stump, dragging the mouse and cat behind him before waiting for the match in front of him to begin.

Paul shrugs, "Well let's get this over with..." He secretly wanted to battle this dragon newbie, but he knew Ash had this(not that he was going to admit it or anything). Plus he remembered the dragon's pokedex entry, if anything the only thing the girl was right about was this battle was going to be a quick win...for Ash.

Iris smirked as she commanded Axew a few feet in front of her, "Please, with your age, this is going to be easy. Axew start off with **Scratch**!"

Axew roared loudly, before rushing over to the other bipedal dragon with a swing of his left arm, his claws glowing in a white light.

Ash mentally facepalmed, while Meowth literally facepalmed, "Gible dodge and use **Metal claw**."

The tiny dragon dodges the attack in an instance, and before Iris could command another attack, Gible unleashes a duel metal claw attack knocking out Axew in seconds.

"Ash goes over to Gible and pets his armored head, "Nice work buddy."

Gible smiles, for while it was a lame, short battle, it was worth it to him if Ash smiled.

Paul smirks, "Well there you go," He then gestures to Ash, "so we heading out or what?"

Ash nods, returning Gible before calling Meowth, Croagunk, and Pikachu over to him.

When suddenly, a blue blur tackles Meowth to the ground.

"Hey! What you do th-oh it's you." Meowth grumbles slightly before looking up from the ground to see the familiar otter.

"Osha osha!"

Meowth gets up and nods as he turns to Ash, "Well looks like the starter of the region has chosen you, imagine that."

Pikachu chuckles as Paul shakes his head, "Well how am I not surprised?"

Ash blushes a bit at Paul before heading to the water type, ignoring Iris who huffs in envy and anger and disappears into the forest with her dragon type.

"Hey there Oshawott, what you doing out here?"

Meowth and the others anime fell before Ash starts laughing at them, "Relax I'm kidding!" He then turns back to the starter, "So wanna join us?"

The otter's bright eyes glowed in awe, already touching an empty Pokeball, making the familiar ding in capture before anyone could reply.

Ash smiles softly as he looks at the new addition's pokeball on his belt, "Well that clears up that, gotta make sure Professor Juniper knows, so lets head to the city!"

Paul shakes his head again, but underneath the purple hair is smiling slightly, his face a bit red as he follows the energetic teen, "So things never change."


	7. Episode 6: Free food!

_**Note: I don't own Pokemon**_

_**Read & Review!**_

* * *

**_Key_**

**Bold text = Location in chapter/Pokedex entries/Pokemon moves**

_Italic text = Flashbacks / Emphasis_

_'Italic text' = Thoughts_

_"Italic text" = Telepathy_

***** = Curse word (insert whatever) (though if it has a letter before the * then there's already a curse word in place)

"(text)." = Meowth translates Pokespeech

* * *

**Ash's team(ON HAND):**

**\- Pikachu**

**\- Croagunk**

**\- Pidgeot**

**\- Buizel**

**\- Meowth**

**\- Gible**

**\- Teddiursa**

**\- Oshowatt**

**\+ 2 slots for new Pokemon**

* * *

_**Paul's team(ON HAND):**_

_**\- Torterra**_

_**\- Honchkrow**_

_**\- Magmortor**_

_**\- Electivire**_

_**\- Weavile**_

_**\- Drapion**_

_**\- Ninjask**_

_**\+ 3 slots for new Pokemon**_

* * *

Ash took a breath as it seemed forever since he saw any buildings and establishments.

Paul walks solemnly behind him, just trying to wake up since it was nearly six by the time they got here.

While Paul was used to waking up early, he was up late last night dealing with...honestly he's surprised Ash is acting as if nothing happened the night before, despite both of them flustered and red through it.

* * *

**_Last Night_**

_Paul laid asleep in his sleeping bag, his mind trying to wash away the anger he felt of that Iris girl from before, and instead just trying to listen to his and Ash's Pokemon sleeping in the field._

_Suddenly though all that went away, as Paul heard a scream in the night._

_He got up, looking among his Pokemon, as they too were on edge and ready in case of an attack._

_Ash's Pokemon was a mix of on edge, and to Paul's surprise fear, looking towards what now Paul could see the source of...Ash._

_Pikachu and Meowth were the closest to the teen('Are they together together? They seemed comfortable sleeping next to each other, a bit too close.' He thought) trying their best to hold down Ash's arms._

_Paul was frozen, his eyes widen as he could see faint scratch marks on the teen's neck. He saw old ones, alongside the ones in blood due to being recent._

_Paul knew of scars, as he had some himself from his journeys, but never had he had ones as large as Ash._

_He first thought when he first saw them, back when they first meet, that it was from a scuffle with Pikachu or some other Pokemon. Later, thinking it was Chimchar, as he did see the monkey bite the boy in the shoulder._

_Now he wished it were so, as he carefully took out his first aid kit from his backpack, and gently cleaned up (thanks to Gastrodon's water gun), and bandaged up._

_Paul didn't know how he did it, and not just cause he only had some medical knowledge due to his older brother teaching him. He didn't know how he stayed so close to Ash, let alone to his disbelief, sit on top of the boy, gently shaking him to wake up._

_"Ketchum...Ash!"_

_The boy awoke in a gasp, his throat probably sore from the endless screaming(Paul lost count of the time). His eyes looking nearly bloodshot, as his pupils returned from widen to normal size._

_Paul could see the sweat drop on the teen's face, his black hair glistened in the night._

_Then both boys realized the closeness between them, Paul's lips only an inch from Ash's...they quickly pulled away._

_"I-I..." Ash's voice was quiet, "I'm sorry for waking you all."_

_Meowth pats the boy's shoulder with a smug grin, "Relax twerp, Pikachu was snoring away so I was awake."_

_The cat smirks as he dodges a weak _**Thunderbolt**, _chasing Pikachu back to the small spot under an oak tree they were sleeping at amusement._

_Paul turned to his Pokemon, his heart beating still fast as he tried to look away but the boy he nearly..._

_His Pokemon, to his surprise were just as amuse looked as Meowth and Pikachu, going back to sleep with Ash's Pokemon like nothing happened. Paul could see faintly Ash's new Teddiursa cuddling in his Ursaring, smirking softly as the bear looked like he was going to push the cub off, but knew at heart he won't do it. Though he had a strange feeling that someone, mainly Croagunk, was watching from the shadows._

_"P-Paul?"_

_The purple haired teen turns to Ash, his smirk gone as he becomes flustered again as Ash crawls over to him._

_The world just stopped, Paul's eyes on Ash's as he sees the teen's hand faintly touch his shoulder, leaning in..._

_"Um...thanks for being there and all..."_

_Paul couldn't move, not till he realized Ash went back to his sleeping bag to sleep, did he release a breath he hadn't know he was holding._

_He sighs, going back to his own sleeping bag, now trying to put away the memories of just what happened, but unlike before, no avail._

_It got worst though, as Paul felt a weight put on him on his left side, which when he turned to see, couldn't hold the neutral look he'd been trying to hold as he felt his cheeks flare up._

_Ash was snuggled on his side, his arms wrapped around the teen as he mumbled in his sleep, "I got to stop them...I got to stop the fighting..."_

_Paul, still flustered, looked around to see if any Pokemon were watching, mainly the Kanto pair, glad to see them all asleep. He slowly, and somewhat hesitantly, wraps his lengthy arms around Ash, his heartbeat and his beating in one it seemed, making Paul slowly lean into the boy, his face nuzzled in the ever growing black hair._

_He didn't realize till morning, that Ash never spoke of just what he dream of, let alone that he called the teen by his first name for the first time._

* * *

Paul luckily awoken earlier then Ash(though seeing the fatigue he had from the nightmare, he didn't blame him), and was just glad no one spoke of it, at least Meowth wise.

Ash seemed to forgotten last night though, as he acted his usual self, which Paul wasn't sure to his confusion, if he was grateful for that.

Making their way to the Pokemon Center, they left their Pokemon with Nurse Joy as Ash decided they take a walk around the city.

Paul shrugged, too engrossed in his thoughts to argue, leading the teen to grab his hand and walk steadily around the markets and stores around.

An hour or two later, they returned to the center to pick up their Pokemon, before heading to the gym...or so they thought till they were whisked into what looked inside to be a fancy restaurant.

Paul's eyes grew wide, "Uh..."

Ash looked the same, "We're looking for the gym."

The green, blue, and red haired waiters seem to not of heard Ash, as they seemly just ushered food on the table they sat them at, "Do try our soup of the day! An exquisite taste!"

The green haired teen waiter went over to Ash's side, a little to close Paul presumed in disdain, "How about a salad? With fortuitous taste that will glisten you like water over stone!"

The blue teen however, came over to Paul's side and whispered to him, "Don't worry, my brother won't flirt with your boyfriend."

Paul didn't even copy, as his eyes stared coldly still at the green haired waiter.

Ash on the other hand, tried to talk to the red haired teen, "Wait a minute...we can't afford all this...and we really are just here to..."

The green haired teen jumps in excitement, "Oh no need! It's on the house no charge!"

Paul paled a bit, "Uh..."

Ash finally turns to him, his eyes shining brightly, "Paul...you don't say 'no' to free food."

With that, the black haired teen gorges in, Pikachu and Meowth following.

Paul sighs, knowing he won't win when it came between Ash and food, digs in the to good food(not he'd admit that, as the green haired teen _still _was too close to Ash).

After a nice meal, Pikachu and Meowth smiling softly at each other as they rubbed their round, full bellies.

Ash on the other hand(after a quick desert, which Paul tried to hide his blush as the teen looked adorable), turned to the green haired teen for the first time, backing up a bit as he stood up, "Um thank you for the meal...but Paul and I need to get going, as we..."

The red haired waiter gasp and smiles, "Oh of course! Can't escape the love in the air hm?"

Paul was getting more red by the second, his anger now reaching a high as he glared at said waiter.

The other two waiters on the other hand, pushed up to Ash with what seem brochures.

"Try the aquarium! Lovely way to pass the tide in romance!"

"Or what about a nice stroll through Striaton Park? Got some private scenery you can..."

Ash now was getting mad, so much, Pikachu swore he saw a angry mark appear on the boy's head.

"FOR THE LAST ***** TIME! WE WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE STRIATON GYM IS!"

Paul was either too flustered, or too angry at that green haired waiter, to smirk in profoundness as Ash finally cursed.

Why the teen hadn't before was beyond him, as he knew his jerkiness had to have lit a fire in Ash to curse out of him sometime, yet never happened.

The restaurant turned silent, and then to Paul's annoyance lit up in fangirl screams.

"Yay! Another gym battle!"

"Ooh more of Cress, no Cilan, no Chili!"

_'Well someone picked a bad name...Chili.' _Paul couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Ash looked around confused, until the lights went out and a spotlight was put on the three waiters from before, whom bowed at them.

"Welcome you two! I am Cress, my specialty is water types." The blue one spoke as he pulled out from his apron a pokeball.

"Love is truly firing this place up! My name is Chili, and I specialize in fire types." Well Paul now saw what gave him the name, as his red hair did look like a fire.

"And I am Cilan, my specialty is the variety that is grass types!" Paul just deadpanned looked at the salad head, yep...guess this runs in the family.

"Wait...do we have to pay for the food if we lose?!" Ash shouts as he worriedly looks at the pile of dishes some random waiters are ushering away.

Paul glared at the trio coldly, he hoped not(he remembered hearing of a restaurant/battle place in Sinnoh doing such a thing).

After looking away from the glare, Cilan nervously pats the boy's shoulder, ignoring best he could the faint growl from the other challenger.

"Nonsense! Please, come with us to the battlefield!"

With that, the back of the restaurant seem to disillusioned, as the walls spread apart to revel a hidden battlefield all set up.

* * *

Ash smiles slightly, "Wow, cool hidden gym!"

Paul rolls his eyes and mutters, "Basic is more like it...this is probably the first gym here for trainers."

Cress glances at Paul, hearing such and comes over to his left side as Cilan and Chili lead Ash to the challenger box.

"I can tell your not impressed, but do know that yes we are the first for many gym challengers here in Unova."

Paul glares at the two other triplets, before turning to Cress, "Well Ketchum and I aren't newbies, so unless you have a advanced team ready to go, we'll head to another gym."

Cress backs up a bit, spooked by the what he assumes jealous boyfriend of the other teen, "W-we do, if you give myself and my brothers a moment."

With that, the blue haired teen rushes to his brothers and brings them aside to the gym leader box to discuss.

Meanwhile Paul goes over to Ash, whom was speaking to Meowth and Pikachu before glancing up at the teen.

"Hey Paul! For my gym battle, can you take care of these two?"

Paul looks at the two Pokemon, kind of surprised Pikachu at least wasn't doing this gym, as he had in Roark's.

"Relax twerp, the twerp already explained we'd have more of a challenge later, besides he wants to try some of his newer team members."

Paul nods solely at the cat before turning to Pikachu who nods in agreement.

"Excuse me!"

Paul and Ash turn to the three gym leaders, all whom seemed to go back to the proper, gentlemen like they held as they looked on them.

"You two are powerful enough to take on our advance team you taken, but be warned our Pokemon aren't to be underestimated."

With that, Cilan takes over for his water type gym leader brother, "Now which of us would you two like to battle against? It'll be three-on-three for any of us."

Ash frowns, "Can't we just have a double or triple battle?"

Paul nods, "Seems the best opinion, unless you can't take the challenge."

Ash softly smirks, before quickly rummaging through his backpack to hand Paul a familiar item.

Paul turned from the gym leaders and was shocked to see in Ash's hand, the two Soothe bells they won awhile back.

"Thought it be good for this occasion, since it is a _double battle_." Ash cheekily smiles, his cheeks slightly pink as Paul's turns pink as well.

Cress smiles, "Very well, a double battle it is, though which two would you like to face?"

Paul glares at the gym leader whom softly gasp, way to ruin the moment basically.

Meanwhile Ash has his eyes still on Paul, whom slowly takes the other bell and they both are wrapping them on their opposite wrist(Ash right, his left).

"So who do you want to face?"

Paul looks at the gym leaders, then back at Ash and whispers, "Well I want to have my chance to beat the salad head gym leader, so who else you think we should go for?"

Ash chuckles at the nickname, "Okay okay...hm..." Ash looks to the gym leaders, then back at Paul with determined eyes, "I'd say Cress, as this might be a good chance to show Oshawott some new tricks."

Paul nods, "Alright, lets do this then."

With that the two trainers turn to the gym leaders, both with fire in their eyes, and determined light in their souls, their soothe bells softly clinging as they each take out a pokeball.

"We challenge salad head and boat head!"

Ash chuckles slightly, before letting out Oshawott softly and having him join Meowth and Pikachu on his and Paul's side in the box, to learn.

Chili chuckles as well, muttering a "nice", before hurrying to the referee spot.

Cilan and Cress then take their positions, meanwhile the fangirls in the rows above the gym on the right side grumble at the challengers, but be at awe with said gym leaders.

"This is a gym battle between the challengers Ash of Pallet Town and Paul of Veilstone City, against Cilan and Cress, the gym leaders of Striaton City!"

The fangirls start to cheer loudly as Chili shout once more, "This is a three-on-three battle. The winner will be determined when all six Pokemon, three per trainer, is unable to battle."

With that the pokeballs were flung, and the atmosphere turned the volume by eleven.

"Battle stance Buizel!"

"Weavile, stand by for battle!"

"Maractus, it's time for a battle!"

"Come out Seismitoad, it's time to make a splash!"


	8. Episode 7: First Gym!

**Note: I don't own Pokemon**

**Character bashing: Cilan, Cress, and Chili**

**NOTE: Comments are much appreciated!**

**Side note: Iris won't be bashed for the entire fic! As she's not that bad of a character(she isn't my fav but isn't overall my most hated either). Whether she truly gets redemption(she might, but with specifically Ash and Paul is another story...) others though we'll have to see...Comment below your thoughts on her!(anime/game doesn't matter)**

* * *

_**Key**_

**Bold text = Location in chapter/Pokedex entries/Pokemon moves**

_Italic text = Flashbacks / Emphasis_

_'Italic text' = Thoughts_

_"Italic text" = Telepathy_

***** = Curse word (insert whatever unless it has a letter before the * then it's a already put in curse word)

"(text)." = Meowth translates Pokespeech

* * *

Ash scanned said Pokemon as Paul went on looking among the battlefield for a advantage. Both knew they could share pokedex data if one didn't see or scan said Pokemon. A nifty feature that would defintly help in this new region if Ash's track record of getting separated and or loss is put into place.

* * *

**Seismitoad, the vibration Pokemon. They shoot paralyzing liquid from their head bumps. They use vibration to hurt their opponents. (Pokemon Black)**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Swift swim**

**Type: Water/Ground**

* * *

**Maractus, the cactus Pokemon. **

**Gender: Female**

**Ability: Chlorophyll**

**Type: Grass**

* * *

"Okay lets, do this, Buizel start off with **Sonic boom** at Seismitoad!"

Buizel nods and jumps in the air, around two feet, and unleashes a white slash from his tail. The slash glowing bright white as it heads towards the toad.

Cress smiles softly and snaps his left middle finger and thumb together, "Seismitoad use **Aqua Ring** please."

Just before the **sonic boom** could get in range, a atom shaped veil of water surrounded Seismitoad, completely taking the attack before disappearing.

Ash's eyes grew wide, "**Aqua ring** can do that?!"

Paul's look was more neutral, but even he could tell the power of said water-ground type wasn't to be played with, "Weavile use **Swords dance**!"

Weavile's sharp claws glowed a purple light as he cross slashes in front of him. His aura, Ash could tell from afar, glowed a similar purple, before going back to a blue hue which in turn was a bit brighter this time.

"Good thinking! Using the power up as advantage to possibly take down our Pokemon! Like a spice added for more flavor in a dish!"

Paul mentally rolls his eyes, because as much as he'd like to shut the grass type gym leader up, the battle hasn't truly started yet.

"Maractus use **Sunny day**!"

A bright ball of light shines on both of the cactus's limbs. Maractus then shoots said limbs in the air, shooting the light in the air that explodes into a sunlight aura.

Ash clenches his teeth, 'Smart move, leading her grass type attacks to increase power throughout the battle.' Ash then realizes, 'Wait! That also means...'

Ash turns to Paul, the same recognition in his eyes as both turn back to the battlefield and command at the same time.

"Weavile use **Blizzard**!"

"Buizel use** Aqua jet** towards Maractus!"

Cress and Cilan just smile, seeing the jet of water shoot towards the grass type alongside a sheet of white snow blistering the field.

"My my, such a bland show of taste of said 'experienced' trainers. Water is weak to grass types."

Ash and Paul smirk similarly, "Yet ice is powerful on such isn't it?"

The gym leaders looked confused, as while they knew the blizzard was going to cause damage to both their Pokemon, they were prepared. Maractus's sunny day helped lessen the damage on the two, and would stay at least for a little longer, unlike the ice type attack.

But then they saw the said aqua jet, more like an ice spear that suddenly crashes onto the grass type in a heap, and with the extra of the blizzard leaves the cactus on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"M-Maractus is u-unable to battle. G-gym leader C-cilan bring out your n-next and final Pokemon." Chili mutters loudly, his teeth clattering as he waves the red flag before huddling in place for some kind of warmth.

Cilan sighs, yet smiles before returning his Pokemon.

He looks down at the pokeball as he uses his other hand for his next battler, "Like a buffet in the mass, you have pleased me good friend. Now Simisage, show us your surprise in battle!"

Buizel had just come back to Weavile's side, before staring at the green monkey appeared on the field.

Weavile's blizzard had stopped then, as Paul now uses his pokedex on the new Pokemon.

* * *

**Simisage, the thorn monkey Pokemon. It strikes its enemies with a thorn-covered tail. The leaf on its head is bitter. (Pokemon Black/White 2)**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Type: Grass**

* * *

"Gotta watch out for that overgrow." Ash says before returning Buizel.

Paul nods, "Saving Buizel for later?"

The raven teen nods back before pulling out from his belt another pokeball as he placed Buizel's back in, "Yep, now Croagunk battle time!"

Paul's eyes go wide, cause wait didn't the tall teen from Ash's journey...Brock was it...had said Pokemon?

He could tell the instant the poison frog appeared, crouched on the field not at all imitated by even the giant toad.

"Brock lend him to me, said Croagunk wanted more battle experience." Ash softly whispers to Paul, who nods before focusing on his own Pokemon.

"Weavile use **Metal claw** on Seismitoad!"

The ice type's claws shone once more, only this time with a metallic look. The Pokemon then pushes his left leg on the ground, before pushing to the toad with his claws out and ready to slash.

"Seismitoad use **Focus punch**!"

The toad pulls back his left arm as Weavile is coming in. A spear of orange with green veins seemed to appear surrounding said hand before Seismitoad unleashes said punch at the ice type.

"Take it!"

Weavile smirks at his trainer's plan, not even caring of the painful punch that lands on his cheek. He's pushed back a couple feet, his claws scrap the ground leaving bits of rocks everywhere, claw marks on the field are shown.

"**Revenge**!"

Both gym leaders flinch, as Weavile smirks as crookedly as his trainer. His claws now shining in a red color, his legs pushing him from the momentum of the focus punch now back at the toad with a clean slash on the toad's face.

Seismitoad pushes back, flinching a little as he shakes his head, determined to keep up in the battle.

Meanwhile Ash decides to focus on the grass monkey, "Croagunk use **Poison jab**!"

Croagunk goes in hot, though not as fast as the ice type, launching one of his three fingered hands at the monkey with a purple hue on said fingers.

"Simisage use **Fury swipes**!"

Back and forth, both Pokemon hit and dodge, each getting a few jabs, yet none relating.

With one last jab, Croagunk then backflips and lands back on Ash's side of the battlefield, croaking as usual.

* * *

"Pika pi (Croagunk doesn't seem as enthusiastic as I thought he'd be.)."

Meowth just chuckles as he sees both Croagunk and Weavile now use a mix of **Poison jab** and **Metal claw** towards their opponents as the gym leaders calling more attacks.

"He's happy alright, I mean look at that power! He won't be putting his all if he wasn't enjoying it."

Oshowatt on the other hand was pouting, "Osha osha! (Why him though? Buizel was so cool!)"

Pikachu and Meowth roll their eyes, already telling the water type was going to become a big fanboy of Ash's Buizel.

"Relax kid, remember the battle still going, three on the gym leader's side total, and the twerp and his purple twerp still having their full team."

"Osha? (So?)" Oshowatt turns to Meowth confused, not listening to the battle while Pikachu does with a smile.

"So, Buizel could come back if the situation calls for it. Plus it's a good strategy, considering Croagunk and the twerp need to bond sometime."

* * *

"Nice idea with the combo Paul." Ash speaks softly as he sees both Pokemon pushing the other two back, despite getting hit by counter attacks.

Paul smirks slightly, "Well they did doubt we're experienced, and don't those with experience find comebacks that surprise even powerful battlers?"

Ash felt his cheeks turn a bit pink and rubs his nose with one hand, "Guess so..."

With that, the battle seemed in their hands, but something still felt off from the two trainers.

Said feeling showed just why as Seimitoad and Simisage finally collapse in defeat.

"Simisage and Seismitoad are unable to battle! Gym leader send out your final Pokemon!"

No, that wasn't the surprise, no the surprise was the Pokemon Cress put on the battlefield.

"Come in with a splash, Quagsire!"

Paul and Ash thought the same thing...'F***.'


	9. Episode 8: Will we win?

**Note: I don't own Pokemon**  
**NOTE: Comments are much appreciated!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Key**_

**Bold text = Location in chapter/Pokedex entries/Pokemon moves**

_Italic text = Flashbacks / Emphasis_

_'Italic text' = Thoughts_

_"Italic text" = Telepathy_

***** = Curse word (insert whatever unless it has a letter before the * then it's a already put in curse word)  
"(text)." = Meowth translates Pokespeech

* * *

Ash quickly returns Croagunk with a soft smile, "Thanks for battling so hard, I know Brock will be proud."

He then puts the pokeball on his belt with his other pokeballs, and flicks another one in a flash, "Pidgeot! Battle stance!"

The majestic Kanto bird appears onto the battlefield with a shrill cry, making the crowd and Pokemon cover their ears at the volume.

"So, new one?" Paul asks with a smirk, already feeling the power of said bird from a couple feet away.

Ash looks at Paul with a similar smirk and shakes his head, "Nah, Pidgeot here was one of my firsts Pokemon caught back when I first started my journey."

Paul looks back on the battlefield as he returns Weavile and lets out Drapion, "Must be quite a story."

Ash chuckles as Pidgeot lands on the battlefield and gives the water/ground type a glare, "To an extent."

* * *

Meowth looks to Teddiursa, smiling at the green bear as he watches back and forth of his trainer's battle.

"That'll be you one day kid, especially once the purple twerp's Ursaring keeps training ya."

* * *

"Pidgeot! Go for a **double team **and use **twister **while doing so!"

Paul had to shout his commands alongside Ash as soon as the winds picked up in the building.

Tornados of dust and wind with a purple-blue shine surrounded the water/ground type.

"Drapion, use **pin missle**!"

"Drapa!" The scorpion pokemon unleashed a wave of glowing white spikes, aiming at Quagsire leaving it seemed no room for dodging.

"Quagsire, please show these two a nice **blizzard **please." Cress calmly spoke, as if the noise wasn't all but an illusion.

Quagsire smiles, opening his mouth before a giant sheet of ice suddenly engulfs the battlefield.

Meowth and Pikachu held to Teddiursa and Oshawott as the winds now grew colder by the minute.

The twisters, Ash and Paul could only gasps as they now appeared to be stilled, frozen in ice.

"Just how powerful is that slug?" Paul grumbled as he looked for an opening, "Drapion go in for a **cross poison**!"

But both Drapion, and Pidgeot especially, couldn't move an inch towards the opponent.

Pidgeot had no power left and had to try all her might just to land on the ground on her own two claws.

"You still can fight girl?" Ash looked at his oldest flyer whom looks back at him with determination and flair, "Then use **double team **one more time alongside another **twister **again!"

Paul looked at Ash in shock, "Are you crazy?! He'll just use the same move and knock her out!"

Ash smirks and Paul shuts up at once, because it was the same one he held when facing him and Electrivire with Infernape at the league.

He then sighs, "Alright...but you better be right. Drapion use **pin missle **again!"

Drapion unleashes another wave, just as Pidgeot finishes up the twisters.

"Quagsire us-" But before Cress could make a command, suddenly an avalanche seemed to fall on the water/ground type.

* * *

"The ice twisters!" Meowth explains as the two youngest look at him in confusion, Pikachu with a smirk, "By using a move on the twisters in the same direction as before, destroying the ice versions, and having it all crash on Quagsire in one swoop! And with the **pin ****missiles**, Quagsire can't dodge it all!"

* * *

"Now **steel wing**! Finish this!"

Pidgeot then rushes in deep to the opponent, her wings glisten a steel shade as the rest of her doubles disappear.

Smack!

Quagsire shouted in pain before being hit and shot towards the wall, falling unconscious before he even hits the floor.

"Quagsire is unable to battle! The winners are Ash and Paul!" Chili exclaims as the winds died down, but the moans of the fangirls now seemed to fill the space.

"They lost!"

"Man no fair!"

Paul just rolled his eyes, taking the badge alongside Ash(after he returns Teddiursa and Oshawott) from the salad head before walking out.

"Badge one, not bad huh?" Ash turns to the purple hair teen with his signature smile.

Paul looks away, ignoring Meowth and Pikachu smirking from behind, as his cheeks seem to suddenly heat up, "Whatever...so long as we don't see the food trio again."


	10. Episode 9: A catch and more!

**Note: I don't own Pokemon**  
**NOTE: Comments are much appreciated!**

**Side note: Next chapter (episode) after this and then it's the Q&A! So save said questions for episode 10!**

* * *

_**Key**_

**Bold text = Location in chapter/Pokedex entries/Pokemon moves**

_Italic text = Flashbacks / Emphasis_

_'Italic text' = Thoughts_

_"Italic text" = Telepathy_

***** = Curse word (insert whatever unless it has a letter before the * then it's a already put in curse word)

"(text)." = Meowth translates Pokespeech

* * *

After the craziness of Unova's first gym, the pair decided to continue on route to the next city over, which according to the map on Ash's pokedex was called Luxuria Town.

"So Paul, any ideas on which Pokemon you'll try to catch soon?"

Paul looks around as he scrolls through his Pokedex on Pokemon supposedly on their travel route, "Not too sure, probably whomever seems strong enough for the next gym."

Ash nods and smiles as he walks alongside him, with Meowth his newest member Oshawott on his other side, and Pikachu of course on his shoulder, "Well I'm sure one will pop up sometime, perhaps some super rare Pokemon!"

Paul chuckles as he shakes his head slightly, _'Some things don't change.'_

* * *

They managed to nearly get to the city before they stopped when they see across the route in the grassy fields a herd of Pokemon passing by, leaving Ash to scan from afar with his pokedex.

* * *

**Blitzle, the electrified Pokemon. Its mane shines when it discharges electricity. They use the frequency and rhythm of these flashes to communicate. (Pokemon Black/White 2)**

**Zebstrika, the thunderbolt Pokemon. This ill-tempered Pokémon is dangerous because when it's angry, it shoots lightning from its mane in all directions. (Pokemon White)**

* * *

Ash was in awe of said horse like Pokemon, "They seem as fast as a Rapidash!" Remembering a time he himself rode such a fired up Pokemon. Now having one of his own, he wondered if after Paul catches said horse, he would after transferring the fire horse to his team, race the pair.

Paul on the hand wasn't listening, already pulling out one of his pokeballs and flicking it forward, "Electrivire, stand by for battle!"

"Electe!" The giant Electabuzz evolution shouts out as he appears a couple feet from the pair of trainers.

The herd stops, the Zebstrika moving it's right hove as it glares at the intruder.

"Uh Paul?..." Ash eyes the leader worriedly, knowing too well of another leader of a herd he encountered in the past...this won't end well.

"Electrivire use **brick break**!" Paul shouts, his eyes obviously aimed for the leader as the other Blitzle run out of the way of the electric type's move.

"Zeb!" The horse Pokemon moved a quick speed, exactly what Paul wanted, "Follow it!"

Electrivire wasn't the fastest Pokemon of the two, but that didn't mean he held nothing on the horse as he chased after it through the fields.

Paul runs off with his Pokemon too, "Use your antennae to slow it down! Keep using **Brick break **till it faints!"

Ash hurriedly rushed off after the purple haired boy, his Pokemon following as fast as they could, "Paul wait up!"

Before the raven hair teen knew it, they all were deep in the forest now way far from the city's route.

Ash took a breather as he stopped to put his hand upon a tree, "Paul...why...did you have...to rush so much?...is this what Brock and Misty felt with me?.."

The teen looks down as he feels Meowth put a paw on his leg, "Um twerp, said purple twerp isn't here."

Ash looks around worriedly, his tiredness forgotten as he sees nothing around him but trees and darkness.

"Osha..."

Meowth pats the young water type on his small shoulder and smiles, "Relax kid, the purple twerp probably just caught the horse and is coming back. We just gotta wait till he appears, can't be too long."

Pikachu hops off Ash's shoulder and brings the water type to a large rock in the middle of the forest area they were in and sat down, "Pika..."

Meowth smiles at the mouse, "Pikachu's right! If he makes us wait longer then usual, we'll make sure he knows so much he won't dare try again!"

"Pika..."

"Hey the original twerp is a whole other story. Speaking of let Pikachu and I tell you this one time..."

Ash smiles softly as both Kanto Pokemon talk to Oshawott calming the small mon down.

He sighed though as he looked down at the ground beneath him, his hand still on the tree despite the shaking his hand now seem to be doing rapidly.

He took a deep breath, he let it out...but his mind keep flashing back on too many darken memories for him to concentrate on.

It was a bad thing he knew, and not just cause he suddenly felt a wave of fear and pain, but the fact the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Paul's face in such a look he hadn't seen since...he blacked out before he could finish said thought.

* * *

Paul finally managed to catch up to the electric horse.

Grabbing the pokeball now holding his first Unova Pokemon, turns to see Ash's reaction, only to face with his Pokemon and the view of forest.

"Electa..."

Paul groans, "Sh**, Ketchum is going to kill me..." He then starts walking what he hopefully wishes was the way he came, "Then again, it seems more him doing something like this then me. Geez only been with him on this journey for what a week or so? Yet he's making me do this crazy stunt."

Electrivire just sighs and follows his stubborn trainer into the forest.

"Well I might as check out our new teammate while we're walking back." Paul says before taking out with his other hand with no pokeball for his pokedex, "Lets see if you go more then speed going on."

* * *

**Zebstrika**

**Gender: Male**

**Ability: Lightning Rod**

**Moves: Flame charge, Discharge, Stomp, Double team, Hidden power, and Signal beam**

**Type: Electric**

**Other: Shiny Pokemon**

* * *

"Hm, not bad, got a good arsenal of moves."

He pocketed both his pokedex and new partner before coming up thankfully to a spot he saw a familiar Meowth, Pikachu, and Oshawott.

"Look um Ketchum about what happened..."

_'Man why am I getting so nervous?'_

He had no time to ponder as when he came further to the spot with Electrivire, he felt a sudden cold chill up his spine.

He froze, his eyes wide as he felt his breath seemly gone, and then it got worst.

* * *

It only happened in what seemed a slip second, or an eternity the teen didn't know, but the sight stuck with him.

A Zangoose came out from the bushes behind Ash.

One swipe of a Zangoose's claw right on Ash's back and head...

His mind flashed to back at the battle tag team tournament he fought with Ash.

Chimchar was afraid of said mons at the time, yet Ash held no fear.

Now as he felt his feet running, he suddenly felt said fear...boy was he going to need to owe Infernape something after him brutally shaming him of such a fear, a fear suddenly his own...

He ignored his and Ash's Pokemon shouting, the explosions that came after, nothing but the blood stained (Arceus so much blood) teen he now held in his arms.

He could feel the blood soaking his jacket, probably soaking to his shirt from the looks of how much blood was pouring out.

Ash was too silent, not even Pikachu coming over and trying to nuzzle his trainer did the trick.

Oshowatt looked sick to his stomach, Paul couldn't blame him. He himself felt the same nauseous feeling as he felt himself shiver in shock.

"Pika pi!"

"No! Pikachu he won't wake up from a **thunderbolt**! He needs medical care!" Meowth shouts as Paul suddenly sees on his left side shaking him, "Purple twerp snap out of it! Ash needs you to be strong, get your Honchkrow and tell him to get help!"

Paul couldn't do it, his eyes went back to drifting on the kind hearted teen too pale now...made him think of back when he tried to help the teen from his nightmare that night...the paleness.

"Urgh fine!" Meowth growls and jumps onto Paul's bag, pulling out a pokeball and flicking it in the air until said bird appeared.

Paul felt his Magmortar, surprisingly shaken as himself, trying to give the boy some heat from his warm body.

Pikachu goes over and pats the fire type slightly, not wanting to get burned from his flame body ability.

His eyes finally gazed off the raven haired teen in what seemed forever, to see Electrivire, Drapion, and Ursaring guarding the group from what Meowth explained after he got the teen's attention, from said Zangoose.

"Pikachu and I had to get Electrivire and Drapion to hold your bear off from going after the Pokemon. Speaking of...you caught that horse mon?"

Paul didn't know what to say, heck, he didn't know if he had the power to speak.

Luckily, the familiar call of his Honchkrow filled the air, alongside Paul turned behind him, a Nurse Joy and alongside her a Wigglytuff.

Paul blacked out before he heard a word out of her mouth.


End file.
